Reunited
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: RIVERDALE Fanfiction! Archie comes to the rescue when Jughead is in an altercation with Reggie Mantle, the school jock. The two ex-best friends are reunited once again to restart their beautiful friendship. #Jughead #Archie #Reggie #Riverdalestrong #Archie's Comics


**Riverdale Fanfiction**

 **Hurt/Comfort & Friends**

 **Jughead Jones & Archie Andrews**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these amazing characters, and I make no money off these stories.

 **Author Notes:** I just watched the first two episodes of Riverdale and I'm in love! I tried my best. So like or comment on whether or not you like this story and want more. Cole Sprouse is my babe. 3

* * *

 **Reunited**

 _Jughead's POV:_

I shoved my chemistry textbook into my locker traded it for my journal, when someone shoved my locker door shut. I grunted and clutched my arm as it was clipped. Here we go again.

"Oh, look who it is, Riverdale's very own creepy stalker. How's your little diary going by the way?" Reggie mocked shoving me into the wall of lockers.

I shrugged him off with a huff, "Why do you care? You couldn't read half the words in it anyway."

Reggie puffed up his chest and traded a quick glance with his crew, before throwing a punch into my ribs.

The breath was sucked out from my lungs and pain spiked throughout my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, coughing as I tried to steady my breathing. Maybe antagonizing the jock wasn't the best idea today…

He threw another punch in my side, when made me fall against the lockers and slide down to the ground.

I prepared myself for the next onslaught of punches, when—nothing happened. I heard a commotion from above me, but didn't bother to make sense of it all. Man, did my ribs ache. I'm going to need to wrap them up later…

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, making me flinch away thinking whoever it was planned to continue using me as their punching bag.

"Jug? Hey man, you okay?"

"Archie?" I looked up wide-eyed at my ex-best friend—Archie and I have been steadily repairing our relationship burger by burger, but things still weren't how they used to be between the two of us. What was he doing here?

"Yeah buddy. You okay? How bad is it?" Archie asked, searching Jughead looking for any signs of serious damage on his oldest friend.

"No, they were just knocking me around to see if the candy would pop out. I told you they weren't the brightest bunch. They don't know a human from a piñata." I quipped, resting my head against the cool lockers, trying to block out the sounds of the few people left bustling about in the school. I knew that Reggie and his crew wouldn't be back now that Archie was here. I was finally safe.

A smile creeped up on Archie's face and he chuckled, shaking his head in fondness. "Yeah, you're probably right. Come on let's get out of here and go to _Pop's_. I'll buy you a hamburger." He reached down and grabbed my elbow and helped me up.

As soon as I had my feet under me, pain echoed from my ribs. I sucked in a sharp breath and winced. Hopefully he didn't notice…

"Hey, Jug you okay? What's wrong?" Archie's concerned voice reached my ears.

"It's my ribs. Reggie was accurate for once. He got a pretty good punch in," I leaned back against the lockers and rubbed my hand against my stomach, surveying the damage.

Archie's hands tugged gently at my arms, "Here. Let me see."

I unfurled my arms and raised up my jacket and shirt, revealing my quickly reddening chest to the concerned red-head. _Why does he care so much?_

Archie grimaced in sympathy for his friend. Why did this always happen to Jughead? And every time he wasn't around too! Guilt swamped over him—both from bailing on Jug this summer and screwing up their friendship. Will he ever stop letting down his friends?

"Come on, let's go to the diner and get some ice on that. Let's hope they're not cracked or broken." Archie threw his backpack over his shoulder and tugged on my arm, leading me in the direction of his car.

I barely had time to anchor my messenger bag over my shoulder, before he drug me to his car. Just like old times, when we couldn't wait to get out of school to go to _Pop's_ diner and hang out. And then later climb into our treehouse and share our comic books. The good old times…

Archie tossed his backpack in the backseat, before starting the engine and taking off towards the familiar and well-loved diner. I barely had time to buckle up and brace my newly-sensitive ribs. And even then, I wasn't quick enough. I was shoved into the car door as Archie took a curve too fast. Geez it was like he was a murderer running from a crime scene!

I hissed in pain, drawing the red-head's attention. "Oh! Sorry Jug. Force of habit."

"It's cool. A rock concert is playing this wicked guitar solo in my chest though…" I breathed out resting my head against the headrest and listened to the nostalgic sounds of the radio and Arch's driving.

I remember the time when we drove around town one day just hanging out and taking in the sights of Riverdale and other nearby towns. That was also the year they both got their licenses, and they were so excited that they could go anywhere they wanted whenever they wanted. But that was back before Jason's murder.

I must have drifted off for a while, because the next thing I know the passenger side door was being opened. My eyes flew open in fear and I flinched away from the sudden empty space.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me stop the car," Archie muttered.

I shook my head and got out of his car, "No your good. I just—I guess I was just really tired from today's events that I kind of drifted."

I tried to settle my erratic breathing as we made our way slowly into the diner, after I grabbed my bag, of course.

Archie just pitched me that concerned look—which I shook off—and opened the diner door. As soon as he spotted Pops behind the counter, Archie called out "Hey, Pops! Could you maybe grab an icepack or a bag of ice for me?"

"Why? Are you hurt?" Pops called out as he went into the kitchen.

"No, it's not for me. It's for Jughead," Archie replied sliding into the silky red booth across from me, not that I noticed because I already had my laptop fired up and my novel up on the screen.

Pops came back out with a bag of ice and walked over to us, "What happened this time? Did Reggie take a swing at you again, son?"

I looked up and sighed, then took the offered ice bag and resting it gently on my sore ribs. "Yeah. Same gang as usual."

Archie shot me and Pops a confused look, "Wait, how many times has this happened?"

The feeling of discomfort and shame rose over me. My fingers automatically picking at my long black sleeves. "It's nothing— "

"About every other week, more or less. I see him limping in here or cradling his stomach because Reggie and his football crew have jumped him after school. But I do have to say that this is the first time I've seen him come in with someone else since this school year started, and for that I thank you. It's good to see you two back together again." Pops explained to Archie, ignoring my useless attempts to diffuse the situation.

Archie's eyes flitted over to mine with different kind of look in his eyes—a mix of something along the lines of 'protective' and 'ashamed' glinted in his eyes. My gaze dropped back down to my hands, processing this new information.

Pops left giving us space to talk, sensing a much-needed discussion brewing in the air, or it might just be that old sense of instinct that's still kicking around in him. The waiting was making me anxious and jumpy.

I glanced up and met Archie's eyes just as he started the dreaded conversation.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

I couldn't believe he just asked me that. I scoffed, my walls coming back up and the sarcasm making an appearance. "When was I—I'm sorry, refresh my memory. At what point after this summer where we on speaking terms or friends even? You ditched me and never gave me an explanation or returned my texts or calls! So why should I have been obligated to tell you that Reggie and his friends were beating me up on a regular basis?"

Archie had the sense to look guilty at that and a blush surfaced on his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just—I'm upset with Reggie, and the guys, and myself mostly, because I should've been there for you and I wasn't. And for that I'll always regret, but I promise that I'll be there for you from now on. No more ditching you or letting them haze you anymore."

Tears of happiness prickled my eyes, giving them a glazed look as I looked up to meet Archie's waiting gaze, which was also shining with unshed tears. "Thanks, Arch."

"No problem, Jug." Archie smiled. He let out a breath and wiped at his eyes, "So, can I buy you a burger?"

I burst out laughing and threw my head back in overwhelming joy. Archie joining me in my sudden bout of laughter.

My best-friend was back, and I couldn't be happier…

* * *

Please leave a comment on your way out! And please feel free to leave ideas for stories and critiques.


End file.
